Spicy?
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Halloween; época de dulces, calabazas, disfraces, fiestas y quizás algún que otro tiempo de calidad juntos. Fic para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island.
1. Costume

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 495 palabras.

 **Notas:** Por alguna razón ando con tantas ganas de escribirlos que no me he resistido. Espero lograr hacer varios drabbles en lo que dura octubre, pero tengo otros miles de proyectos para el mes y entre uno y otro no me decido. En cualquier caso la intención está.

Mi frase fue _"How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?"_

 **Advertencias:** Insinuación sexual. Sutil —ni tanto, no es muy sutil precisamente, pero ya qué—, pero está.

 **.**

* * *

 **Spicy?**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Costume._

* * *

Orga rió casi imperceptiblemente al ver a su novio tendido en el sofá con expresión apática. Avanzó los pasos que lo separaban del mueble y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, llamando la atención de Rufus.

—¿Qué tal? —llamó.

Rufus alzó una ceja al verlo.

—Luces de buen humor —comentó, ignorando la pregunta.

—Algunos sí disfrutamos las fiestas.

El mago de creación lo miró fijamente unos momentos, meditando el comentario, antes de alzarse de hombros y volver la mirada al frente.

—Presumo que sí.

—De hecho, podrías hacer el intento de disfrutarlo —agregó Orga, contemplándolo—, no es tan malo.

—Esa clase de confitería no es lo mío —respondió Rufus.

El mayor parpadeó, sin entender del todo el comentario.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—¿Halloween no es acaso sobre comer dulces?

—¿Por qué lo reduces todo? —reclamó Orga, frunciendo el ceño—. Navidad se trata de regalos, ahora Halloween es sobre dulces, ¿qué sigue?

—Pero si Navidad solo se trata de recibir regalos —replicó Rufus, ferviente creyente de sus palabras—. ¿Y qué más sería Halloween? ¿Disfraces como los que Sting nos ha obligado a usar porque él es un obsesivo de las fiestas?

—El obsesivo llama obsesivo a otro —comentó Orga, pasando el brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá para apoyarse mejor—. A mí no me han obligado a nada.

—No, tú eres ridículo por propia voluntad.

—¡Ey!

Rufus rió ante su reacción, agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose la boca con una mano como hacía cada vez que reía, lucía injustamente encantador al hacer eso. Más entonces, con el cuello alto de su traje enmarcando su rostro y el par de colmillos asomando entre sus labios. Tendría que ser ilegal que Rufus llevase ese disfraz.

Arqueó una ceja al pensarlo, meditando al respecto.

—¿No te incomodan?

El menor alzó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Los dientes —aclaró Orga—, para reír. ¿No te molestan?

Rufus se quedo callado unos segundos, por lo visto considerando la pregunta. Acabó por sonreír maliciosamente, apoyándose también en el respaldo con expresión pícara.

—No —respondió—, no me molestan en nada.

Orga frunció el ceño, tardando unos momentos en entender esas palabras.

—¿En nada? —cuestionó tras la pausa.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Y para chupar?

Rufus alzó una ceja nuevamente, divertido.

—¿Por qué me molestarían? —inquirió sonriendo—. No tengo necesidad de usarlos en dicha... —lo consideró—, actividad.

—Eso qué, ¿entonces puedes morder con ellos?

El mago frunció el ceño, meditando la posibilidad.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo finalmente.

—¿Y qué tan fuerte puedes morder con esos colmillos de plástico en la boca? —cuestionó Orga.

—¿Quieres que te muerda?

—No realmente.

—Porque creo que tendría que ser una zona sensible, no son muy afilados.

—Tengo muchas zonas sensibles.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —confirmó Orga, aproximándose levemente a él—. Así que... podrías probar.

Rufus sonrió, alzando su mano hasta el pecho ajeno.

—Podría —aceptó, bajando sus dedos por el torso de su novio—. No tengo problema con ello.

Considerándolo, quizás disfrazarse no era tan malo.

* * *

 **Oh sí, eso acaba como todos sabemos que acaba 7u7**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Apple

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras.

 **Notas:** Subo el otro, estoy en racha. Sinceramente no me agrado mi sorteo (ni el primero ni el segundo), pero al menos este me inspiró rápido. Quinientas palabras exactas porque me sobró inspiración y me quedé corta de espacio.

Mi frase fue _"Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I'm going to swap spit with a stranger, I'd rather just make out with you."_

 **Advertencias:** Más insinuaciones, ninguna de las frases que me han tocado me ha inspirado para más.

 **.**

* * *

 **Spicy?**

* * *

 **II.**

 _Apple._

* * *

Rufus suspiró al sentir peso a su lado, apartando unos momentos sus pensamientos del libro para reclamar:

—No quiero ir.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a invitarte? —cuestionó Orga—. Supuse que no te interesaría, ni a mí me interesa, al único que puede interesarle es a Sting.

El mago de creación rió levemente ante esas palabras, volviendo la atención hacia su novio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hacerte compañía.

—Qué romántico.

—De verdad —replicó Orga, aproximando más su cuerpo al ajeno—. Pensé que quizás te sentirías solo.

Rufus suspiró.

—Estoy leyendo.

—Eso no te detuvo antes.

Rufus notó un tenue sonrojo invadir sus mejillas, motivo de que le dirigiera una mirada molesta al mayor antes de girar el rostro.

—Cállate.

—Yo decía —comentó Orga, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del más bajo y juntando sus cuerpos, para luego fijar su atención en el libro—. ¿Qué lees?

—Tratados vudú.

El mago de rayos frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Me pareció buena ocasión —respondió Rufus.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, luego Orga estalló en carcajadas. Debía admitirlo, la relación de ideas había sido perspicaz, como casi todo lo que hacía Rufus.

Al mago de creación se le escapó una sonrisa tenue ante la risa de su compañero, inconscientemente apoyándose en el pecho ajeno con el libro aún en sus manos.

—No tenía mucho más que leer —respondió finalmente, captando la atención de Orga—, simplemente eso.

—Y suena muy interesante —comentó Orga—, pero podríamos hacer otra cosa.

Rufus fue quien no contuvo la risa esta vez.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó, alzando levemente el rostro para poder mirar a Orga de frente.

—También podríamos ir a morder la manzana.

—¿Es una propuesta o una amenaza?

—No sé —contestó Orga, inclinándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro ajeno—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Honestamente morder la manzana es muy asqueroso. Si voy a compartir saliva con un extraño, preferiría hacerlo solo contigo.

Orga rió.

—¿Soy un extraño?

—Idiota.

—Un poco —aceptó el mayor, eliminando la distancia que los separaba para darle un corto beso a su pareja—. ¿Entonces? —cuestionó en cuanto se separó.

—Está bien —respondió Rufus, apartándose un poco para dejar el libro a un lado—. Tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en el vudú.

—Sería un poco escalofriante que lo estuvieras.

—Quizás.

Orga sonrió, acostumbrado a los gustos extraños de su novio. Quizás, decía.

—¿Vamos?

—Oh, yo pensé que querías hacerlo en la biblioteca. —bromeó el mago. Orga alzó una ceja ante la idea, hecho que hizo a Rufus fruncir el ceño—. Ni se te ocurra.

—Tú lo has ofrecido.

—No he ofrecido nada.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Orga, bajando su mano hasta la cintura del otro para atraerlo a sí—. A mí me lo pareció.

—Malinterpretaste mis palabras.

—No creo —dijo Orga, acomodando a Rufus sobre él—. Además no hay nadie presente.

Rufus alegó, obligado a apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Orga dada la posición. Chistó con molestia, en sí era su culpa por comentarlo pero... ciertamente no había nadie ahí. No podía ser tan terrible, ¿no?

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Ouija

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 498 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me ha costado acabar esto, simplemente la inspiración no vino pronto. Eso y que me harté de las insinuaciones a pesar de que actualmente no soy realmente buena con las cosas _hot_ (?).

Mi frase fue _"The Ouija board just spelled 'fuck' and I think we should listen to it."_

 **Advertencias:** Masturbación. No mucho más, no soy buena con el porno.

 **.**

* * *

 **Spicy?**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Ouija._

* * *

Rufus gimió. La intensa y constante caricia en su pene le había hecho incapaz de contener la exclamación, señal de que la masturbación estaba logrando lo que se supone debía hacer. Casi lamentaba haber iniciado la situación de una forma u otra. No lo lamentó demasiado o con mucho esmero, pero aunque fuera por unos segundos lo hizo.

Se arqueó un poco, considerando que de ser otro el momento quizás no tendría problemas con nada de eso, era inclusive bastante placentero, pero las circunstancias le incomodaban. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la muñeca de su compañero teniendo en consideración eso.

—Orga —reclamó.

Su intención no era realmente apartar la mano del mayor, solo llamar su atención, aunque casi lamentó también esa acción cuando el mago de rayos se inclinó sobre él, hablándole al oído.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Orga con un deje de diversión, frotando con sus yemas la erección de su novio.

Rufus no dijo nada por unos segundos, porque bien o mal aquello le gustaba.

—Los demás podrían volver —dijo al fin.

Orga meditó unos momentos esa acotación, sin detener el movimiento de su mano, antes de responder.

—Salieron.

—Eso lo tengo claro —replicó Rufus, frunciendo el ceño y todavía sin molestarse en apartar la mano ajena.

Honestamente no tenía demasiadas ganas de que Orga dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—A buscar dulces —continuó el mayor—, no creo que regresen luego siendo Sting el cabecilla.

—Alguien podría volver, como Rogue.

A pesar de que Rufus le estaba dando técnicamente la espalda, sentado entre sus piernas, Orga asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con esa posibilidad y el otro pudiera verlo. Desde ya que Rufus no lo veía, pero sintió el movimiento.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —preguntó el mago de rayos tomando en cuenta la situación.

—¿Por qué querría?

—No sé —respondió Orga—, pero el tablero de la Ouija solo deletreó "follar" y pienso que deberíamos escucharlo.

—No deletreó eso —replicó Rufus.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

El mago de memoria suspiró. Debió haber desconfiado cuando Orga fue el único que aceptó quedarse con él a invocar... lo que fuera que le respondiera, que desde la visión de su novio tendría que ser el espíritu de un actor porno o algo similar, como para que les deletreara eso. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente en contra de la idea de ir a un lugar más privado, más bien lo contrario, la verdad es que no le importaría continuar mientras fuera en otro lugar.

Ojala lo hubiera planteado antes de que efectivamente uno de sus compañeros ingresara al salón.

Hubo un sobresalto por parte de ambos ante el sonido de la puerta, uno que el ojo critico de Rogue no pasó desapercibido, aunque no fue consciente del motivo hasta que bordeó el sillón y pudo ver la posición en la que estaban sus compañeros. Se detuvo. Dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—No sé si debería decir algo, pero la Ouija fue una excusa original.

—Cállate.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 696 palabras (500 de límite más un bonus de 200).

 **Notas:** Esto es un asco. No supe cómo acabarlo nunca por lo que mi final varió un montón, de hecho por mí hubiera seguido. Así que rogaré porque mi siguiente sorteo me inspire como para seguir con esto.

Mi frase fue _"They say you feel cold when you're in the presence of a ghost. What's it mean when you start getting hot?"_

 **.**

* * *

 **Spicy?**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _Haunted._

* * *

Hasta ahora lo único interesante que podría llegar a ocurrir, a su parecer, era que el estúpido edificio se derrumbara con ellos dentro. Ingresar a un lugar supuestamente embrujado había sido divertido al principio, en su mayoría debido a la oportunidad de asustar a Sting, pero pasada la hora comenzaba a resultar monótono. Después de todo, a esos lugares se iba con la intención de ver algo y de momento solo veía polvo y muebles viejos, aunque algunos eran preciosos.

—Me gusta el armario —comentó de pronto, llamando la atención de Orga.

El mayor le observó con confusión un momento antes de fijar su atención en el dichoso armario, que pese a la suciedad y el desgate todavía conservaba su tallado victoriano.

—Veo por qué —dijo, volviendo la mirada a Rufus, que contemplaba el dichoso mueble más de cerca.

Orga sonrió. Rufus tenía una fascinación por los muebles antiguos a la que ya se había acostumbrado y actualmente la habitación estaba llena de ellos. Aparte de eso nada, ni un puto fantasma, llegaba a sorprenderle que Yukino hubiera estado en contra de la idea de separarse como si fuera a pasar algo por ello.

Rufus se alejó del armario, revisando el lugar para ver si hallaba algo interesante y deteniendo sus pasos frente a un viejo sillón. Se agachó, sacudiendo el polvo de la tela desgastada.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Se sorprendió ante esas palabras y alzó la mirada hacia Orga.

—¿Dices... en el sillón?

—¿Se irá a romper?

El mago rubio pareció pensarlo, antes de inclinarse para observar los soportes del mueble. Se enderezó nuevamente y palmeó el almohadón.

—No se cae a pedazos, parece ser.

—Me siento —resolvió Orga, dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

Considerando que llevaban como una hora dando vueltas en ese maldito lugar merecía descansar un poco.

Rufus se puso en pie, sacudiendo sus ropas por si tenían algún rastro de polvo. Regresó entonces su atención a Orga y dudó, podría sentarse con él de no hallarse el sillón tan sucio, aunque estar de pie no era la mejor opción. Suspiró finalmente, captando la atención del otro mago, antes de sentarse a su lado. Orga alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Todo bien?

Rufus le observó con expresión apática un instante antes de apoyarse contra su hombro.

—Me aburro —respondió en lo que el mayor le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Te divierto?

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Rufus—. ¿Lo hacemos?

Orga frunció el ceño.

—¿En una casa abandonada?

—¿No te pone?

—¿Por qué me pondría?

—No sé. ¿Un fetiche?

—No está en mi lista.

—¿Y cuáles sí? —Rufus se alzó un poco, deshaciendo el abrazo y apoyando sus brazos en el hombro de Orga—. Quizás está en la mía.

—¿No que este lugar está embrujado?

—Por eso.

—¿Qué tipo de fetiche es ese?

El mago de creación no contuvo una risa por el tono de esa pregunta, acomodándose sobre Orga.

—De haber algo aquí —dijo, aproximando su rostro al contrario.

—Podría.

—Pero dicen que sientes frío cuando estás en presencia de un fantasma —comentó Rufus, y desde ya que él no tenía frío—. ¿Qué se dice cuando te empiezas a poner caliente?

—Que tu novio es un pervertido macabro.

Rufus sonrió antes de apartarse para desatar el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Orga alzó una ceja ante eso, llevando inconscientemente sus manos a las caderas ajenas, después de todo le gustaba ver a Rufus desnudarse y por él bien si quería hacerlo.

—Te ayudo —dijo tras unos segundos, bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón de su novio y provocandole una suave risa con eso.

—Gracias —bromeó Rufus, sacándose la chaqueta y procediendo a desabotonar su camisa—, lo aprecio.

—Ajá, yo igual —dijo Orga sin quitar su atención del pantalón, bajándolo un poco para poder colar su mano a través de la ropa interior.

El menor se arqueó ante la caricia, apartando su camisa y arrojándola por ahí. Se inclinó, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Orga antes de besarlo. El mago de rayos, antes eso, deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de su novio, bajando a la vez el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Deshizo el beso, seguro de algo.

—Ahora está en mi lista.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
